OzxAlice DOUJINSHI
by UltimateAnimeLover
Summary: Story: Oz and Alice has been dating for like 3 months ever since Alice confessed to him one day. Alice was almost sentence to death for a incident. Oz comes in and saves her and now things gotten awkward between them. They both try to figure out how to solve this but along the way things have happened...


**OzxAlice DOUJINSHI Scene R18+**

Story: Oz and Alice has been dating for like 3 months ever since Alice confessed to him one day. Alice was almost sentence to death for a incident. Oz comes in and saves her and now things gotten awkward between them. They both try to figure out how to solve this but along the way things have happened...

Alice:-creeps up to his door and puts her ear on it-(He's still sleeping?)-she opens the door slowly and crawls in-(3...2...1)-she jumps on his bed-Wake up, sleepy head! Wakey, wakey!-she shoves him a little and jumps off his bed, runs downstairs and makes breakfast-

Gil:-goes downstairs and flops on the couch-

Oz : Ah!~ Ouch! Who did that? Oh well, time to get up. -sigh- I really wanted to sleep more~ -gets out of bed, dressed, and goes down stairs- Wonder what we are having? -yawns-

Alice:-jumping everywhere making bacon eggs ham waffles pancakes and such-Its really fun to cook while jumping~

Gil: Yet dangerous in other matters.

Oz : Oh, morning Gil, Alice. -says it when rubbing his eyes-

Alice: Morning!-she jumps and kisses Oz on his cheek and puts breakfast on the table-

Gil: Good morning, Master Oz.-smiles-

Oz : Ah, well, morning. -smiles a little awkwardly-  
(Man, little awkward to smile after what happened.) -sits down in a chair and starts eating-

Alice: -eats and chows down-

Gil: Ew. that's just gross.

Alice: -glares at Gil, swallows her food and looks at Oz-

Oz: Ummm...is something on my face Alice? -stops eating while Alice stares at him-

Alice: -is lost in thought until he speaks- Oh...um...no-she looks stumped and she throws her food away even though she's not finished-

Gil: What's wrong? Not hungry anymore?

Alice: Nah...

Oz: -wonders- (I wonder if Alice is still nervous about what happen at the court...) -finishes up his food and gives it to Gil- I going back upstairs to my room. (Well...right now...I need to calm myself down...) -walks upstairs- (Or I'll go crazy...)

Alice: -is outside, looking at the blue open sky while laying down-(I love you, Oz...)-she thinks over several times-So why am I afraid to go near you now?-she says it aloud while rolling over- Hm...

Oz: -walks up to his bed room and lays in his bed- (My thoughts are all jumbled up...Jack will not be coming up anytime soon with the others... but why does my head hurt?) -grabs his head- (Is it because I'm not near Alice?...or...I want to be with her so bad? After everything we went through...I should be right by her side right now...) -starts to tear up- (Why am I hurting? I'm lost...) -cries quietly-

Alice: -she feels his pain through her chest-(Ow..wait, is this how Oz feels?!)-her eyes widen at the sentence she said in her mind-(Am I making him feel like that?)-she literally is bursting into tears but is only sniffling-(Is not being with him wrong? Am I being a bad person, no wait, I'm HORRIBLE!)-is literally screaming in her mind, until the name finally comes out- OZ! -she screams it and literally starts running inside and start questioning Gil on where he is-

Gil: He might be in his room, But don't go in there and just disturb hi-

Alice: I HAVE TO!I need him and he needs me so we both need each other!-she runs upstairs and goes to his room literally crying her face off, but then stops at his door-(Is this the right thing that people do? How come I can't tell what's wrong and what's right? I'm such an idiot...)-she opens the door silently and hears his weeping a bit, and it makes her cry even more than what she's crying but is still standing at the door-

Oz: -hears the door opening and turns his body around slowly seeing Alice- A-Alice? -quickly wipes his tears off- W-What is it? You need something? (Ghn! My Head! It...hurts...) -Oz slowly turn his eyes away- (I...don't want...anything...I won't...ask anything...) -slowly...just a little tiny bit..smiles- (I'm being very stubborn. I just...want to hug her so bad. In my arms..squeezing her tight... but...now that would be selfish. Asking for my own desires...)

Alice: -she stands a moment without speaking and she literally starts sobbing and crying like a little child and immediately runs towards him and pulls him into a big hug-I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I've only been thinking about what I want that I've never felt how you felt! I NEED YOU BY MY SIDE EVERYDAY OR I WONT LIVE! We both want to be near each other every day! -she's crying too much into his chest to even move or speak anymore, then she starts hiccupping- I love you-hiccup-I-hiccup- love you-hiccup and she stops while hiccupping and she doesn't sob or make a sound, only tears streaming down her face and her hiccups-

Oz: -wraps his arms around her very tight while laying his head on her shoulder when his hair falling down- Idiot...I know that... -Oz starts to stroke her hair and whispers- I love you too. (I...feel a lot better...but my head still hurts...) - Oz looks at her wiping her tears off and whispers so quietly while his hair covering his eyes and blushes- I..can't..hold back... -leans in slowly and kisses her-

Alice; -eyes widen at the kiss, but she doesn't hesitate and kisses him back softly and gently while still having one arm on his shoulder and the other is resting on her lap, her cherry blush resurfaces onto her face as she feels his lips against hers, a feeling that both of them barely feel- (He feels so warm against me ,as if he's all steamed up from being in this room for so long...) -she stops thinking anymore and just enjoys the feeling while it lasts-

Oz: -Oz still kisses Alice- (A-Ah man. When did I become such a pervert?) -blushes while still kissing- (If I still continue...why did Alice have to be so cute?)

Alice: -she's still kissing him as if it was nothing different ,but they feel a bit of heart pounding-(Damn! That's my heart! Why'd Oz have to be so adorable and seductive when he's kissing?) -she leans more for some reason-(Oh man! I'm really messing up here!) -she's now blushing even more, the shade of cherry has turned into a tomato-

Oz: -Oz heart pounds harder when Alice leaned closer- (A-Alice? N-Not good...If this keeps up...) -wraps his arms around Alice's waist- (I...can hear my heart pounding...)

Alice: (Oh damn I've gone PERVERTED!)-she can't stop and she throws both arms around his neck and leans forward one tiny bit and her heart also pounds *she's also sitting on his lap now O/O* and she strokes his hair a bit- (Oh god what's wrong with me?! He's JUST SO DAMN sexy I can't even stop myself anymore! I'm so sorry, Oz!)

Oz: -blushes like crazy- (A-Alice!? D-Damn...she's...too cute... Y-Your like tempting me...You should know I'm at my limit now...b-before I... ) -Oz tries to hold back a tiny bit longer but shakes a little-

Alice: (He's holding back! Damn it, I'm making him suffer with all this!) -she leans forward that it's enough to actually LAY DOWN on the bed but they don't, her kiss just went from small and cute to passionate and irresistible, and she's blushing SO HARD she might as well have a shade of velvet across her whole face- (He's at his limit, but I can't stop myself anymore! Damn it, at this point I'll make him...!)

Oz: -when Alice leaned more on Oz, he snapped- (I-I...can't take it anymore! My head is going crazy! I'm sorry Alice! I'm going to be a pervert to you...but I..can't hold...back) -Oz starts kissing Alice back but sticks his tongue in it coiling her tongue- (T-This is our first French kiss...I wonder if she like it...) -still kisses her while putting his arms around her head stroking her hair a little bit- (S-Shit! She probably hates me now... but... I can't...stop now...) -kind of tasting her tongue- (She tastes like meat...) -Oz smiles in his head while still French kissing her and blushing-

Alice: (Oh god, oh god, OH MY GOD)-she then starts tonguing him back, and kisses him more fiercely, then she takes off her coat and is just in a shirt- (OH MY GOD AM I STRIPPING?! GOD DAMN) -she has one hand in his hair and leans further a bit so they almost touch the bed and she literally feels hot against him, and she's blushing like crazy now, and she lets out a little moan, and now their bodies are rubbing against each other-(Oh god, I've lost it! Oh fuck will he hate me for this?)

Oz: (A-Alice...) -kissing her fiercely back also- (She had to be so cute...I'm really happy she likes it...) -while kissing, their saliva are making sounds- (S-Shit! Have I gone too far? Maybe...a little farther...I want to make her feel good...) -atmosphere is moist and is like steam around them- (The m-moans she's making is so cute...shit...I'm getting turned on...not good...) -Oz's coat starts to fall off while he puts both hands on her cheeks and Alice is now on top of him on the bed-

Alice: (Oh god, we are totally going to lose it!)-she keeps kissing him, and is grabbing onto the sheets of the bed tight and is moaning and groaning out of pleasure at the same time-(Fuck! If he keeps this up, we'd both be NAKED by the time we'd be done!)-her bow starts unknotting and it falls between them, and now she just has her shirt- (Oh my god! Oh god...he's turning me on...) -she starts getting so close that now Oz can feel her chest on top of him- (Oh man oh man!) -she moan and groans-

Oz: -Oz and Alice stops kissing for a minute to catch a breath- A-Alice? Y-You ok? -breathes heavy since they were kissing deeply and Oz can see her bra a little- (Gah! I-I can see it!) -Oz lower half suddenly feels weird- (Ah oh! Not good!) -Oz sees Alice is getting turned on also- (W-W-What should I do? I got this far but...) -Oz blush starts to spread all over his face-

Alice: -pants- I'm fine, it's just that..it's hot in here.. .(No don't you dare do that, Alice! Come on, he'd think you're a Hoe or something!)-she sits on top of him and since the turn on effect is in mode, she unbuttons her shirt enough to see the bra she's wearing-(Oh come on stop it right now! Oh god, what if he thinks I'm a sexual freak?! Oh my god!) -she leans on him again, then looks into his eyes for a moment and she looks so damn sexy and she pulls him into yet another kiss ,this time it's a bit more extreme- (I'm sorry Oz! I love you, but that blush is just too irritable! Damn it, I lost myself!) -her lower...part is now on his lower...part- (God damn this might make HIM lose it!) -her blush is now heavier than before and her moan and groans gradually get a bit louder- (Oh GOD.)

Oz: -Oz kisses her back- (Shit! I'm really...we're really going to do it...) -Oz lower part...suddenly...got hard- (Man! I can't control it!) -Oz remembers the bra and panties Alice was wearing before she kissed him again- (Her underwear both match...I'm seriously a HUGE PERVERT...but I can't help it! She is too irritable!) -suddenly Oz feels something...wet...dripping on him- ( Alice...is really getting...excited down there...M-Maybe she really wants to do it too...)

Alice: (Oh my god! We've fallen off our limit! IT'S OVER!OH MY GOD)-she feels Oz's ...lower part go hard and she moans again- (Oh my god, I've never felt this before, what a sensation...I'VE GONE DAMP IN MY AREA...) -she rubs against him without knowing it, so their lower part are literally...you know what o/o, and she kisses him with much fierce and she groans- (How come I still have my shirt on and its unbuttoned?! WHATS WRONG WITH ME?!)- she also seduces him without knowing, and her tongue curls a bit on his tongue-

Oz: -stops kissing again to take a breath while saliva is dripping down his mouth- (Gah! I'm very hard right now! I can't take it! I going crazy! Alice...I'm going to be a VERY big pervert right now...) -Oz pushes Alice down on the bed and Oz is on top- S-Sorry Alice...I'm very at my limit...-gulps and leans down and whispers in her ear- S-So c-can I...ah...ummm...t-touch your...b-breasts... -blushes-

Alice: -is shocked to hear that, but then she takes one of his hands and puts it on one of her breasts, then lets out a moan-Go ahead, sorry If I begin moaning..- she has blush across her face-Might as well do it now while we're alone..(Oh my god what have I done?!) Actually, you can go further than that if you wish. -she blushes a bit hard at the statement- (WHAT?!...) Take off my bra if you also want to. -whispers in his ear- Its okay, as long as no pain is involved.. (WHAT AM I SAYING?!OH GOD...)

Oz: -blushes so red as a tomato- T-Then I won't stop...ok? (H-Her breasts are soft...and huge...despite what her breasts looks like when she's dressed.) -Oz slowly...and carefully takes off her bra- W-Wow... -carefully he gropes them- (D-Damn it! Why Am I like this? I'm a huge pervert...but I love Alice so much...) S-Sorry Alice...You'll hate me later for this... -he leans down on her and licks her breasts and later sucks on them-

Alice：N-No I won't... -she groans at the sucking and moan a whole lot, and she blushes a ton- (Why am I like this? I can't stop groaning..) -she starts taking off her skirt thingy and is in panties while panting-

Oz: (S-Shit! M-My dick is getting excited every time I hear Alice's voice letting out. I'm still hard after she seduced me a little...) -Oz let his hand down to her panties feeling her special spot- (Alice is very wet...She really enjoying it... I'm very glad...m-m-maybe I should make her feel even better..) -he takes off her panties and sticks his fingers, gently in her (well you know /) vagina while moving around-

Alice: -groans loudly and she is now blushing even more than ever while she moans as he moves his fingers in...there-(Oh god...this feels...unexplainable)-she pants a bit at ,the sensation she's feeling, then groans a bit louder-

Oz:-blushes every time he hears her groan and moan- (Ah...god...) -stops sucks on her breasts- A-Alice... how does it feel? -while asking that question he blushes harder with his hair in his eyes-

Alice: H-How does it feel? W-well I've never felt this before..but i-it feels good I guess -her eyes widen a bit, but her hair covers her eyes- You want to stop? -she blushes nervously under her hair-

Oz: -blushes and leans down toward her ear near her shoulders and whispers- No...I'm just getting started... -kisses her ear- (God...h-here goes...) -he starts to unzip his pants- I...want to feel you more...Alice... -while saying that to her ear which is pink red-

Alice: -she blushes hard at his statement, and her ears are all red now- (So we're going to do it...after all...ACK IM ALL NAKED EXCEPT FOR MY UNBUTTONED SHIRT!...we're really perverted today *sob*) Okay then, hot shot. Go ahead. -she blushes hard-

Oz: (...W-We're going to do it...) -Oz kisses Alice to calm her down a little- O-Ok...since this is your first time...it might hurt...so relax your body... -Oz slowly take out his.../, and slowly, very slowly puts it in-

Alice: Ghn! (It...kind of hurts...) -before she realized she wraps her around Oz and blushes even harder-

Oz: -pants- A-Alice...relax...you're stiff... -kisses her forehead- But you're doing good... (T-The tip is in...almost... there) -pants even more- (I-It f-feels...really good...Alice's insides...)

Alice: O-Oz...I... -leans to his ears- Love...you... -blushes and moans when Oz gets inside deeper-

Oz: -pants even harder than before and gets even bigger after Alice's comment- I-I...know that...already... (I love you too...)

Alice: (H-He and I are...becoming one...) -she notice how hard Oz is panting- O-Oz...are you ok?

Oz: Y-Yeah...(Shit...her insides already feel too good and I didn't start moving yet...) -he makes it all the way in- (Start out slow...) A-Alice...I'm going to start moving...ok?

Alice: Ah...y-yeah... -whisper in his ears- B-Be gentle...ok? -blushes-

Oz: O-Of course... -starts moving slowly back and forth- (Ghn! D-Damn...) -Oz pants very hard-

Alice: -start moaning and groaning loudly- (Oz...has been panting for a while...does it feel good?) -she leans forward and kisses him-

Oz: -kisses her back while blushing- (It feels like a dream...being with Alice like this...)

Alice: -notice that she starts to feel good and moans louder than before- (I-It doesn't hurts anymore... it feels...good...)

Oz: -Oz notices that Alice's inside are tightening- A-Alice... do you feel good?

Alice: Y-Yeah...it feels good...-blushes hard on what she said and wraps her legs around behind Oz- (W-What's this feeling...I feel something is coming...)

Oz: -notices that Alice is trembling inside and getting wetter while he moves- (Is Alice...about to come? Ghn! I-I'm also at my limit...) -he starts to thrust and sees that Alice's legs are wrapped behind him- A-Alice...I'm about to...you have to move your legs...

Alice: -hesitates- N-No...(What am I saying!? B-But...I don't want him and I to be apart...)...G-Go... inside...-blushes even harder than she ever before and moans every time he thrusts-

Oz: I-Inside!? D-Do...you know what you're saying...(I'm at my limit...)

Alice: I-I heard couples do this...and I love you...so... -wraps her legs around him tight- Come inside...

Oz: -blushes tomato red and pants- (That's n-no fair Alice...that's foul play...) -kisses her-

Alice: -kisses him back-

Oz and Alice: (I-I'm ...) -at the same time...they came-

Oz: (Oh god...I-I'm still coming...)

Alice: (H-He came so much...I-I'm happy he felt good from me...) ...Oz?

Oz: -pants- Y-Yeah?

Alice: I love you... -kisses him on the cheek-

**The End**

Final Comments: o/o I made this with a friend on YouTube I made and might I say I had fun though dun think perverted of me =/= it's so cute so... -RUNS AWAY-


End file.
